sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Speckle and Mephiles:Forbbiden Love
Speckle the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark didn't meant to fall in love with each other.Long ago,before Shady was even born,Speckle found a limp body,happens to be a rogue.She felt bad for him,so trying to remember which herbs to use on healing the rogue.She brought back with her some herbs,such as chervil,cobwebs,marigold,and poppy seeds.She carefully use the herbs with,as the rogue had wounds, she did her best to stop the bleeding.After giving him the poppy seeds,he fell asleep.Speckle decides to stay with him for the night.Shady the Hedgehog 00:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) After Mephiles,as he was the rogue,woke up,he and Speckle became fast friends.Soon,after giving some into the idea of bringing him to her clan,and he accepts.The next day,a patrol pass by,and Speckle regonized them,which were her clanmates.They both ran into each other,and noticed Mephiles,Talon the Hedgehog(Diamond's father,I'll get to that later),challenged him into a fight,but Speckle told him that Mephiles is badly hurt,and needs to go with.Talon hesitated,by lets him go with them.Shady the Hedgehog 23:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Soon after arriving,Spottedleaf,her sister,came to Speckle and ask her where was she.Before Speckle could answer,Nightstar(Shady's grandfather)and his deputy Dust(Shady's uncle)came up to her and Mephiles,and ask her if he's the rouge and she nodded.Nightstar warmly welcome Mephiles to the clan.After leaving,Golden the Hedgehog,the clan's medicine healer,and her apprentice,Dapple the Hedgehog,came to see if Speckle and Mephiles if the had any injuries.Mephiles happens to have a severe wound and was told to stay with Golden and Dapple,in order to heal him.After he left,Spottedleaf and Speckle started to talk about what had happen during the time she wasn't there.Speckle knew how hard for sister to cope with the death of Fire the Hedgehog(not Shady's cousin),who she had fell in love with.He died 2 weeks ago after an attack from two rogues.The clan had a vigil for him,Nightstar said that he had serve his clan well,and that now he's with the Clan of the Stars.Spottedleaf still grieves for him,as many of his friends did. The next few days,Mephiles begins to heal rapidly and was then able to leave the medicine healer cabin(they don't have houses yet,but lives in cabins).Speckle came to him,and ask him if,he wanted a tour of the clan He replied,"yes".She showed him where the warriors's,apprentice's,elder's,the nursery(mothers expecting or nursing their children),medicine healer's,and the leader's cabins.She also show where the bathrooms are and the dining hall(where they eat).Shady the Hedgehog 00:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) mephiles never existed, elise saw to that.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 23:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) yeah,but still,he actaully exists in Shady's world.Shady the Hedgehog 03:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..........no.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 13:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) You know,this is my fandom creation and personally,I like where is going.Shady the Hedgehog 21:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) anyway, maphiles is part of solaris. so he has no gender nor is he complete (i only use he because i cant use it for a living thing)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 23:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) meph is one of the best characters. i wish he still existed in the Sonic universe. they need to bring him back and put him in more games.--Sunny the Hedgehog 21:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) MEPHILES tried 2 KILL my BROTHER! Shadow wud go suicidal! I can NOT have MY brother kill himself! my sister will go 'MAD'! I care 4 my little bro. I hope you all know that. - [[User: sharnathehedgehog | A 'VERY' ANGRY SHARNA THE HEDGEHOG]] Ok,so he change.He wasn't really a bad guy.Poor guy needed to be loved.And yes,he can be a murder.I was also angry about that too.Shady wants peace!